


An Education

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [12]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Bisexuality, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Kyouichi Saionji has to take homework to the school's prince, Touga Kiryuu, and he isnothappy about it. One-Shot.[Prompt 7. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any facet of _Revolutionary Girl Utena_.
> 
> Um, @Five_seas nearly broke me with this one because, even though I asked for a _Utena_ prompt, I haven't seen the anime or read the manga in YEARS (though I did recently read the 20th anniversary manga volume _After the Revolution_ ). So - please do forgive me with my wobbly canon takes. I know Touga and Saionji are pretty much childhood friends in canon, but I followed a different path for their relationship in this fic.
> 
> The link to the original kiss prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

The Kiryuu mansion was a cold place. The first time Saionji was ushered in by one of the maids, all he could do was take in the bare white pillars, the stretching hallways that seemed to have no end, and the high ceilings that seemed to point heavenward. To grow up in a place like this - was that one of the reasons Touga was so distant?

“This way,” the maid said as she stepped to a winding staircase. “The young master’s waiting in his room.”

All Saionji could do was follow. He clutched the file of papers close to his chest: the girls had all been raring to be the one to take a sick Touga his homework from the day, but the teacher had picked Saionji. “You’re both in the kendo club, right?” Obviously the teacher had just wanted to avoid a bloodbath among the prepubescent girls who all would have gratefully gone on their knees for a guy like Touga.

When the maid arrived at a door down another long hallway, she knocked. “Young master? One of your classmates is here.”

There was no answer at first, and Saionji was surprised to see that the maid turned the doorknob anyway and proceeded inside.

Saionji peeked over the woman’s shoulder to see Touga reclined back on a large bed, an open book in his hands. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed,” Touga said, and the maid shook her head.

“And I told _you_ that there was no guarantee I wouldn’t tell your parents that you skipped school today,” the maid said.

To Saionji’s surprise, Touga’s mouth twitched. “ _Touche_ , Chiho.”

The maid actually smiled back before stepping aside for Saionji to walk through the door. “I’ll leave you to it then,” the maid said. “Behave yourselves.”

Any other person might have taken that as a warning, but Saionji didn’t really know Touga Kiryuu well. At least, he hadn’t then, in the early days of middle school.

Touga sighed, sitting up in the bed and pushing back his long red hair. “You would think they could have sent someone cuter,” he said, as if Saionji himself was a disappointment by appearance alone.

Saionji just wanted to get out of this rich boy’s house. “Here,” he said, holding out the folder and wishing he had the gall to throw it at the other boy. “This is the day’s work you missed.”

Touga frowned before taking the folder. But then he surprised Saionji by throwing the folder to the opposite wall, all the papers scattering to the floor. Then Touga stood and gripped Saionji by the collar, a fleeting smirk passing his face. “You’re that cocky guy who just joined the kendo club, right?” he asked. “You’re hard to miss because you’ve always got a scowl on your face.”

Saionji might have backed down any other time, but he looked Touga square in his blue eyes that girls said they could drown themselves in. _You’re a cocky bastard too,_ he might have said. _You think you own everyone you lay your eyes on._

“I’m not the one who tries to seduce teachers because he’s not satisfied with the attention of his peers,” Saionji said coolly. Despite the fact that he was quiet compared to the other boys, he still saw how a guy like Touga Kiryuu wielded his power over a room. And Saionji had seen the way teachers like Shiratori-sensei had gotten flustered over Touga. This guys’ pheromones must have been like magic.

Instead of reacting with more force, however, Touga surprised Saionji by laughing. His grip on Saionji’s collar loosened. “You’ve got a mouth on you,” he said. “I like it.”

_I don’t give a damn what you like._

Saionji straightened his collar. “I’ll be on my way then,” he said.

This time, Touga placed his hand on Saionji’s shoulder. “Stay a while,” he said. “We could play a video game or something.”

Saionji looked at Touga as if he were insane. “We’re not friends,” he said.

Touga was quiet for a long moment. “I didn’t exactly say I wanted to be your friend,” Touga replied, “but I’m bored. I could use the company.”

Now was time to get evasive. “I don’t play video games,” he said.

“Then what do you do? Clue me in. Maybe I’ll learn something from you.”

Saionji could feel the tension rising. What was _wrong_ with this guy? “I don’t hang out with guys in their rooms,” he said.

Touga’s eyebrows lifted, and a faint smile brushed his lips. “Why? Are you afraid?” Touga leaned closer. “Think I’ll rub off on you in some unspeakable way?”

Saionji was ready to sputter a response - _”What the hell are you implying?”_ \- but the next moment Touga had pressed his lips to Saionji’s. And Saionji - well, his first response wasn’t to push the other boy away.

Instead, one of his hands fisted in Touga’s sleek hair, as if all this time he had been watching Touga from afar had just been pretense to this moment. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ If Touga was the prize that all the girls wanted, then why shouldn’t Saionji give him a try too?

Touga’s tongue traced Saionji’s lips, each breath coming more heavy between them. The excavation grew deeper, every brush of lips more invasive than the last, and Saionji pushed Touga back on the bed.

“You’re surprising,” Touga murmured. “I thought you were too uptight for this kind of behavior.”

_Just shut up._

But Saionji just responded by smothering Touga with another kiss. He thought back to the student body, the teachers and staff, even the other kendo club members - they all worshiped the ground Touga walked on. And here Saionji was dominating the would-be prince of the school.

Everything was about power, at the end of the day. There was nothing else held more sacred in this world.

Touga chuckled, and Saionji wanted to snap, “What’s so funny?”

But maybe Kyouichi Saionji would someday learn the joke had - and always would be - on him.


End file.
